


Come What May

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, F/M, Inspired by Moulin Rouge!, I’m sure there are other tags i am missing but idk, Poe and reader have a secret romance, Poe is an undercover bodyguard with a hot name, Sexual Content, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Smut, The SH is basically some unwanted groping, Unwanted groping by one random character, and the main bad guy tries something with reader, but Poe beats his ass, closet smut, mentions of drug use, oral smut, poe is like pining for reader as the story goes on, secret romance, secret smut, this is like basically a moulin rouge Star Wars au so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: You and Poe are sent undercover in order to gain information about the First Order and hope to recruit. But what begins to bloom as you and Poe continue to work closer throughout this mission? And, what happens when you happen to catch the eye of one of the most dangerous men?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Female Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! There aren’t really any warnings for this chapter. I have been excited for this fic so here goes nothing!

“This outfit is horrible.”

“It doesn’t look that bad.”

“Speak for yourself, you basically get to wear regular clothes,” you snap at Poe. “I have to wear these damn dresses and… well these other outfits.” 

Poe watches as you twirl unintentionally in the dress you were wearing. He can tell just how uncomfortable you are in it— you’re used to wearing the standard clothes given to you by the Resistance, he’s sure. 

Still, he can’t help but admire the dress. The light blue flows down to your feet like a waterfall on Naboo. The intricate design was… well, beautiful really— the silver stitching along with divine crystals sewn into the dress that reflect any light shining on it.

No one would be able to keep their eyes off of you.

“We have to blend in,” Poe says, simply. “These various outfits will ensure that.”

“Aren’t we supposed to be undercover? Won’t I just… stick out?” 

You were anxious. Poe could see it in your body movements. The way you keep pinching the dress and how you shifted in the heels that were taller than you’re used to. 

This was your first mission with Poe. Your first mission  _ ever _ . Poe understood why you were nervous, but you had skills that matched even those of the best— though few—Intelligence officers.

That’s why this mission was so important. Not only were you both sent to gain any information you could about the First Order— many of the officers frequented this red-light district and were now your main targets— you were also sent to try and recruit anyone that was deemed fit or were just simply tired of the First Order’s control. The Resistance couldn’t be picky, they needed everyone they could get.

And it made sense why you were paired up with Poe for this mission. Everyone else had their own duties, you were newly recruited and had the skill set necessary, and Poe was experienced. When Leia came up to you, you were apprehensive at first. Why would she ask you— a newly recruited officer— to join one of the most prominent members of the Resistance on a mission like this? 

Poe was kind, he had done well to make sure you were okay with everything that was happening. He made sure you were well briefed on what was going on and the type of place you would be at. He treated you as if he’d known you longer than you really had, even joking here and there while at the same time keeping a tough demeanor and treating you like any other soldier. He made sure to let you know he would be by your side throughout this whole ordeal.

Sighing distressed, you turn to Poe. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can.”

“But—“

“We’ll be fine,” Poe steps up to you. “The General wouldn’t have partnered us together if she didn’t think we could do this, Y/N.” 

Your gaze falls, and Poe places his hand on your shoulder, careful not to touch any visible skin not covered from your dress. The contact still made you shiver.

“You know I’ll be there with you every step of the way. Even if I’m not physically there with you, I’ll be close by watching and making sure nothing happens to you, okay?” 

Looking back up at him, you nod. “...Okay.” 

“This is for the Resistance. Remember that.” 

“For the Resistance.” 

He removes his hand and takes a step back. “Alright, let’s go over this one more time. Tell me who you are.” 

“I’m Kyla Tille, been bounced from planet to planet. The last place I was at, they called me the... Sparkling Kyber and the Untouched One.”

Titles like that were good. While the location was given the name of a simple night spot or cabaret, courtesans were the prime entertainment. You would be now employed as the star courtesan, but your titles insured that no one would be able to touch you unless they gave the highest price. It made sure to keep you safe from others whose prying eyes were on you. All you had to do was keep guests flowing in— flashing smiles and even flirting here and there. Nothing more.

“Perfect. And I’m Tel Dara, the handsome man who has been assigned to guard you since our most recent home,” he grins. 

This pulls a laugh from you, and Poe can see your shoulders are now relaxed. 

“Just remember, don’t give them any reason not to be suspicious,” he says, more seriously. “‘Make sure you really trust someone before trying to send them my way.” 

“Got it.”

“We’ll get through this.”

++++++

The club was still somewhat filled with guests even during the day. A few humanoids and various other species huddled at the front and along the hall as you and Poe walked inside. The main room was dimly lit, and you could smell the smoke lingering in the air. Women in scandalous outfits were scattered around, flirting their way with those sat at the bar or booths, while server droids roamed the area from the bar, serving drinks around and gathering empty glasses. The music playing was soft, almost calming even for a hot spot club. 

But you knew that wouldn’t be the same case at night. 

Everyone glanced at you as you walked by, observing and scanning every inch of you. Your stomach churned, and you felt as if your chest was tightening— from panic or the tightness from the dress laced up on you, you didn’t know. All you wanted to do was hide away where no one could see you. But you made sure to hold your chin up high and take long, slow strides as you both made your way to the main office.

Poe knocks on the door, and you take in his appearance as you both wait. His hair was more tame, combed and slicked back, and he was dressed in a dark suit. He bore a more hardened look, and definitely did not look like the jaunty pilot you’ve come to know. 

The door opens and you glance up, seeing a man grinning down.

“There you are! Welcome, welcome,” he waves you both in. “Well, come in. We’ve been expecting you both.”

Poe places his hand on your back, gently guiding you in as you walk forward. The office was fairly big, a black metal desk with silver lining, shelves along the wall that had really… odd trinkets. Posters promoting the club with bright letters and pictures of all the girls were hung around the room as well—  _ Come to the Crimson Club! Have all your dreams and desires come alive here! Drinks, music, and entertainment all night, every night! _

It was definitely not a place you would have gone by choice. 

“Please, sit down.” 

Poe pulls the chair out for you, and you sit cross-legged as Poe stands right behind you. The man smooths his hair down, sitting opposite of you as he looks between you both.

“Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Dorstar—“

“Oh, please don’t with the formalities,” he chortles. “Call me Boz.”

Poe nods. “Boz…” 

“Thank you, Boz,” you flash a dazzling smile. “I‘ll try not to disappoint you.”

“I doubt that will happen,” Boz’s eyes scan you, nodding in approval. “Gorgeous. So, it seems the stories I was given from your reference were right.  _ A Sparkling Kyber _ . Isn’t that right, Kyla?”

Your gaze falls to the floor, feigning bashfulness.

“She definitely is just that,” Poe— _ Tel _ — walks next to you, and slips his fingers under your chin, lifting your view back up. “Fellas couldn’t get enough of her.”

Poe’s fingers graze your chin as he pulls them away, and you breathe out softly. Boz grins, pulling out his holopad. 

“Well, we all know what her ‘job’ here at the Crimson Club will be. Eye candy, another piece of entertainment. But you, my little kyber, will not be like the other girls.” 

“Meaning?” 

“Keep the customers interested, flirt a little, have a drink with them. Maybe get a little handsy if needed before moving them along to one of my other girls.” 

He leans back in his chair, turning to Poe. “And  _ your _ job, Tel, is to stay close, but not too close. Only the one making the desired, highest payment will be allowed time here with our Untouched One. Make sure that no one does anything to harm our prized possession here. Just like you did at your previous club.”

_ Possession _ . 

Nails digging into your fists, you try to keep a level head. This whole thing was disgusting, how could you have agreed to this? 

Exhaling slowly through your nose, you tried to calm yourself as to not show any hint of discomfort. This would be over soon, you had to remind yourself. 

It was for the Resistance, for the safety of your friends and newfound family.

“Let me remind you, Boz, that Kyla here is not an object.” 

The tone of Poe’s voice catches your attention. You’ve never heard him talk with that kind of spite before. Looking up at him, you see his jaw tighten as he stares down Boz. 

“Just make sure no one lays a hand on that pretty little head of hers. The previous escort failed to do that and, well, why do you think you’re both here now?” 

You both stay silent, as Boz stands up and claps his hands. “Now, I think we are all in agreement? Let’s show you to your new living stations.” 

Poe holds his hand out, and you place yours in his as you stand up, following Boz out of the office. The three of you make your way down the hallway to an elevator. You were told in the brief that there were no cameras up on the top floor. This was beneficial to both you and Poe, as you would be able to confer with each other about the events happening in the club. 

As the elevator makes its way up to the top floor, you feel Poe’s hand graze against yours— assuring you that you were almost in a safe space. 

This helps you relax a little, and you straighten as the doors slide open.

“This way,” Boz motions down the hallway. “Your room is what we call the Crimson Room. Only you, Tel, and myself are allowed here is that understood?”

“Yes, Boz.”

“And eventually when the lucky one who pays the desired amount of credits, they’ll be allowed up here too,” Boz flashes a smug grin before scanning his key card. 

The doors open with a  _ whoosh  _ and you step inside as you observe the room. It was a fairly large room; walls painted red, a large window with a view to the outside, and a ridiculously huge bed in the center. There was a dresser for you to place your belongings, as well as loveseat along the opposite wall. The small table for you to have your meals was there as well, already placed with bowls of various fruits as well as multiple champagnes, wines, and other liquor if wanted.

It was definitely the biggest room you’ve ever had. 

“Is this to your liking, dear?” Boz asks, watching as you walk towards the window. 

Staring outside, a small ache fills your chest as you realize you’ll be stuck here for an unknown amount of time. You see all of the people walking along the sidewalks, free to walk where they desired. Meanwhile, all you can do for the meantime is live through them every time you glance out the window.

“Kyla?” Poe’s voice pulls you from the window, and you give Boz a small smile.

“Yes, this is magnificent. Thank you.” 

Boz seems pleased with the answer, and smooths his dress shirt down. “Then I’ll let you get settled for tonight. The opening number will pay homage to you, and all you’ll have to do is walk out along the stage so everyone gets the pleasure to see you.”

“Thank you, Boz,” Poe walks him to the door, walking him out. 

Boz stops just before and turns to you, a devilish grin on his face. “Oh, and I’ll have the  _ perfect _ dress sent up to you, my little kyber.”

He walks out, the doors closing behind him as Poe turns to you. He watches you exhale shakily, before moving to sit on the bed. 

“Good work,” Poe loosens his collar. “He seems to really like you.”

“Wonderful,” you scoff, pulling your heels off to rub your feet.

“Listen…” Poe walks over to you. “I know this isn’t an ideal situation, but if we keep two steps ahead, we can get through this quickly. As long as we’re in this together, okay?” 

You don’t respond, but Poe doesn't push. “I’m going to get our stuff, will you be okay alone?” 

“Yes,” you answer softly, glancing up at Poe.

He watches you for a moment, not quite believing you but nods anyways. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

You watch him leave, and when he is finally gone you fall back against the mattress. Eyes on the ceiling, you grab onto a pillow and hug it close, wishing you were back at the base in your small cot instead. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mature themes, mentions of drug use (like one little sentence), sexual harassment (y/n gets groped) 
> 
> A/N: Listen, listen. This is going to be some slow burn shit so… bear with me here because trust me I am also getting impatient and just want them to hurry up and exclaim their love for one another.

The Crimson Club was unrecognizable at night from when you came in during the afternoon. As you made your way down the hallway, you saw a Twi’lek pressed up against the wall, kissing her very eager partner deeply. Another pair stood around, the man taking a hit of spice and puffing it out, right into his companion’s mouth who gladly accepted it. Other women were standing around, flirting with whomever and flaunting their assets. Trying to avoid their gaze, you made your way with Poe walking next to you. 

Poe gave you a rundown of what would happen tonight— you were to go on stage, get introduced, and then saunter your way along the lounge area to catch the many eyes around. It was also your job to talk to the workers, get any information you could and determine who to trust. While you were doing that, Poe would stay close by, scanning the area for any First Order officers. 

As you continued walking with Poe, you could feel his eyes on you. He had been sure to check on you every now and then before you made your way down, making sure you were still okay and if you needed anything. He even offered to help you with your dress, which you respectfully refused. It had been sweet really, but you didn’t think much of it. Poe was genuinely a nice guy, at least that’s what you’ve gotten to know about him the last few months.

You thought back to before you arrived at the Crimson Club. How before every mission brief, Poe would come in and hand you a cup of caf or even a small bowl of fruit (how he came by it, you never questioned) or nutrition bars. Or how he would even go out of his way to talk to you outside mission briefs, whether it was a quick hi or a moment to talk about the mission, or even to try and get to know a bit about each other. You  _ never _ asked him to, he just did. 

“You okay?” He asks, probably for the fifth time.

“Perfectly fine, can’t you tell?” 

You look up at him as he lets out an amused chuckle from your reply. It was… a nice sound, especially considering the situation. A man dunk out of his mind and one of your coworkers stumbled between you and Poe, and Poe was quick to wipe the smirk off his face into a scowl. As soon as they walked past, Poe leaned in close to you.

“If you need anything—“

“I’ll make sure to order a red drink from the bar.” 

“I’ll be close by.” 

“I know you will.” 

You turn to gaze up at him once more, both your stares lingering for a moment. You waited for him to speak first, but all he did was give a slight nod before moving to open the side door to the stage. 

Everyone was rushing around to get to their assigned places. Names were being yelled out and laughs echoed around as Poe led you through. A few of the girls flash looks your way— some friendly, and some not so friendly. As much as you didn’t want to be right, you knew why they were watching you, they had been since you first arrived. They already had to deal with one who was seen as the more desired one, and then they were rid of her. Now, here you were— claiming that spot and worrying them into thinking their clients will be too focused on you instead of them. 

If only they knew you wanted the complete opposite of that. 

Turning away from them, you continued to look around when someone bumped into you from behind, and you quickly turned. Poe, faster and on high alert, made sure to put himself between you and the culprit.

“Hey—“

“O-oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!” A nervous Rodian stammers. 

“It’s alright,” you hold your hand out, pushing Poe’s arm down. “It was an accident. What’s your name?” 

“R-Rix. I’m Rix Harik. I’m the… well, I work back here on the stage.”

You notice the way he grips his holopad, and give him a warm smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Rix. I’m—“

“Kyla,” he nods. “I know… well, everyone here knows who you are.” 

“Right. Well… this is Tel. He’s my escort.”

Rix glances at Poe. “G-good to meet you both.” 

“You too.”

Just as you go to speak, you hear two loud claps followed by the booming voice of Boz behind you. 

“Places everyone! Where is— Ah!” He grins as he spots you. “There’s our Sparkling Kyber!” 

Boz comes up, taking your hand, and twirling you around. You feign a laugh, stopping and steadying yourself. 

“Now, are we ready for tonight?” 

“Of course, and thank you for this wonderful dress.”

“Only the best for our new crowd-pleaser. Red is  _ definitely _ your color.”

While you flash a mischievous smile, Poe happens to clear his throat. It catches both yours and Boz’s attention, and he straightens up. 

“I believe Rix was just about to mention that it’s almost time,” Poe says. Rix glances between Poe and Boz, gripping his holopad anxiously. 

“Y-yes, sir. It is about that—”

“Well, why didn’t you say so?!” Boz asks loudly, causing Rix to jump. “Let’s move it everyone!”

You had never seen a group move that fast; it reminded you of a small memory of your first day in the Resistance. Your first day after volunteering, seeing everyone run to their stations and attend to their duties. It wasn’t necessarily an exciting memory, but it was still a momentous one nonetheless— the first step to lead you where you are now.

Rix is quick to move after you give him another smile, and Boz turns back to you, a cunning smile. 

“Now, my darling, let’s show everyone what they came here for.” 

He holds his arm out for you, and you slide yours around his. Glancing back at Poe, he gives a curt nod before you follow Boz away. Poe keeps his eyes on you for a moment, then feels someone run their hand up his arm. Looking down, he sees one of the other women— her name escaping him— looking up at him, one corner of her painted red lips quirked up.

“Oh, come on sweet cheeks. Don’t pout now that the boss man took your sweetheart from you,” she teases. 

Poe shakes his head. “Oh, no—“

“I’ve seen that longing look many times before. You’re not fooling anyone.”

“She’s not my sweetheart. I’m her escort,” Poe speaks quickly. She hums in response, not quite believing his answer, but loops her arm around his.

“Well, then... lucky me,” she winks. “Then how about we—“

“I’m sorry, I have to work.”

Poe pulls his arm from her grasp, straightening his suit before he walks off. He hears her give out a taunting chuckle.

“You know where to find me later! Just call out for Jeza!” She calls out.

_ Jeza, that was her name _ , Poe thinks as he walks away, turning into the lounge.

Music bursts throughout the room as the curtains are drawn, and Poe watches as everyone on stage begins dancing around. Dresses twirling, legs kicking up high— everyone was entranced. The rest of the women entertaining the patrons pulled them up to dance while others stayed and charmed at the bar. Bright, colorful lights luminated the room, shining on those along the dance floor. Smoke lingers in the air, and Poe finds himself standing against the back wall, observing everyone while also having a clear view of the stage. Scanning the room, Poe’s eyes land on a few recognizable uniforms. 

He watches as two of the First Order officers clink together their small glasses, throwing back a light blue colored drink while motioning for the bartending droid for another round. Meanwhile, the other was enjoying the presence of a different Twi’lek girl. Poe became amused at the thought of how General  Hugs Hux would react at the thought of his officers in such a place as this, not adhering proper protocol.

The music suddenly changes, and the lights dim— a single spotlight shining on the stage. Everyone becomes silent as the entertainers on the stage slowly part ways, clearing a path center stage. Boz steps forward, his arms out as his voice booms around the room.

“Ladies and gentleman, we have a special treat for you tonight and many more nights after this. May I present to you, our Sparkling Kyber. The one, the only… Kyla.” 

The room becomes alive again and everyone cheers as you walk along the stage, your red dress glittering as the spotlight shines against you. Poe keeps his eyes on you, watching as Baz holds his hand out for you to grab, and spins you around— causing the crowd to go wild. 

As you steady yourself, you keep your smile as your eyes somehow find Poe’s in the midst of the crowd. Not paying any mind to the roar of the crowd and the change in music, you allow Boz to lead you down off the stage onto the floor, and your gaze doesn’t stray away from Poe’s. You watch as Poe gives a slight nod, before you turn to face Boz. 

“I think I’ll go entertain at the bar. I’m absolutely parched.” 

“Of course my dear,” Boz slips his hand away from yours as you walk off. 

Everyone is back on the dance floor, bodies brushing against yours as you try to push through the crowd. While you noticed a few of your coworkers didn’t seem to mind the stray touches as they walked by, you were becoming infuriated. A few of the men ogle at you, a couple asking for a dance or offering to buy you a drink which you ’graciously’ declined. They didn’t seem to be disheartened by it, they just wanted to be seen talking to you. 

You could feel yourself slowly becoming overwhelmed— all the bodies surrounding you, the looks and noises everyone was throwing your way— but you kept it hidden as you walked past everyone, still flashing a dashing smile. All you wanted was to get out of there, to be safe in the comfort of your quarters or even… even Poe’s presence. 

Looking up, you saw he was still in the same spot he was earlier, keeping his gaze hardened as he watches you make your way towards him. He tilts his head and you nod. He seems to understand, as he starts walking past a group to you, and you feel a sense of relief. 

But suddenly you’re frozen in place, a sickening feeling hits the pit of your stomach as you feel someone grope your flesh from behind. Fists clenched, you can feel the bile rise to the back of your throat at the sound of a man’s voice whispering in your ear, the smell of alcohol hitting you hard. You don’t even hear what he says to you— and you definitely don’t see the way Poe begins pushing past those in his way to get to you— because you’re absolutely  _ enraged. _

And it’s already too late because the next thing you do is just react the best way you know how. 

You grip the man’s wrist, twisting around until you hear the sound of his pleading cry paired with a sickening crack. You don’t even care at the amount of eyes that are now on you because all you are seeing is red as deep as the shade of your dress. The man falls to his knees, and you keep a tight grip around his surely broken wrist as you lean down, gritting your teeth. 

“Don’t ever kriffing touch me again, got it?” You snarl, nails digging into the man’s skin. Before the man even responds, you hear Poe’s voice as he calls out your—  _ Kyla’s— _ name. 

Following his voice, you see Poe standing there, eyes wide— in shock or awe, you’re not quite sure— as he stares at you. It’s then that you finally realize what’s happened, and Poe rushes towards you. Poe shoves the man to the ground and you finally release the man’s wrist as he falls back. Two other security guards are quick to apprehend the intoxicated man, dragging him away. 

You feel each and every pair of eyes on you, but their attention is diverted back to the stage as Boz claps and says something you don’t quite hear. Whatever it was, has the crowd back to before as if nothing had happened, and the music started up again. 

Hands shaking and your breath coming out short from how tight your throat gets now, your emotions get the better of you. You stumble against Poe, who hesitates to gently pull you towards him until you initiate by grabbing his arm. 

“It’s okay. S’okay,” he whispers, holding you upright. “Let’s go.” 

You aren’t sure if you nod or not, but Poe is quick to lead you away from the crowd anyway. The biggest challenge was trying to seem unfazed by the incident, but when most of your coworkers give you sympathetic looks while others roll their eyes, it becomes hard. All you can do is cling onto Poe, who stays silent as he leads you out of the lounge and into the elevator. The entire ride you don’t say anything, and Poe doesn’t poke to try and get you to either. He just continues to hold you close to him, comforting you as best as he can. 

But then everything hits you all at once, and suddenly you find yourself burying your face into Poe’s chest, gripping tightly onto his jacket. You don’t even know why you’re crying, you’re usually so composed. Poe sighs softly as you let out a choked sob, running his hand up and down your back. Poe keeps his arm around you the entire ride up, the entire walk down the hallway, and even after you walk into the Crimson Room. 

Even as you continue to hold tightly onto Poe, he doesn’t pull back. His hands run up your back to your shoulders.

“Hey… hey, Y/N? Look at me.” 

It takes a moment, but you finally look up at Poe— his eyes staring deep into yours. The room is quiet, Poe waits for you to speak first because of course he does. You only just realize how close you are, if you just leaned forward a bit more…

_ What? No, why would you even think that? _

“Are you okay?”

Sniffling, you wipe the tears from your cheeks as you take a step back. “I’m so sorry, I don’t—”

“Don’t. Don’t you dare apologize,” Poe shakes his head, his voice stern and demanding. 

“I probably blew our cover—”

“You didn’t, sweetheart. And it doesn’t matter. That guy had no right to put his hands on you. No one does without your permission.”

The name catches you off-guard, but you brush it off as you move to sit down on the bed. An exhausted breath escapes you, and you rub your temple. Poe sits down as well, leaving space between the both of you.

“...To be honest, I was pretty impressed with the way you snapped his wrist,” Poe says, and you can’t help but scoff as you tilt your chin to look at him. 

“Really?”

“Really,” he smirks. “And I was really hoping that you were going to punch him, too.”

“I  _ really _ wanted to.”

“I would’ve given anything to see that.”

In that split moment, you weren’t quite sure what was happening. Yes, of course Poe was being sweet and reassuring, but you weren’t sure why. You  _ did _ almost risk blowing your cover, after all. Shouldn’t he be reprimanding you for that? 

Clearing your throat, you decide now would be a good time to stand, and smooth down the front of your dress. “I’m actually quite tired. You know, after having an… eventful night and all.” 

“Right, yes... “ Poe pushes off the mattress, making his way to the door. “I’ll just—”

“Wait.” 

Poe stops in his tracks and faces you, watching as you shift in place and fiddle with your fingernails. 

“Could you… help me with my dress? It’s just… it laces in the back and I can’t really reach.”

“...Yeah, of course.” 

Poe walks back up to you as you turn away from him, exposing the back of the dress to him. You feel him behind you, feeling his hands begin to undo the laces slowly. He’s being careful, you notice. Careful not to touch any of your bare skin, careful not to pull too hard on the strings. 

For a moment, you wonder what it would feel like if he did touch you, but you shake that thought away instantly.

As you feel the dress loosen, you hold the front up, and Poe’s hands pull away. 

“Alright, I’ll… I’ll go ahead and take my leave,” he says as you face him again. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m better now,” you nod. “Thank you.”

“I’ll always be there, okay? If you need anything.”

“I know you will.”

Poe gives a light smile, lingering in place a bit before finally taking his leave. As the doors whoosh behind him, you’re left alone with your mind racing about the events tonight. It couldn’t get worse, could it? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happens in this chapter, but there might be something blossoming between our girl and our favorite undercover bodyguard now.

After a week or so, everything seemed to slowly work into place. No one bothered you after that day anymore, but constant bawdy gazes were still thrown your way. Sometimes it was hard, but you learned just to ignore it. Everyone who went to the Crimson Club knew not to touch you in that way now— they realized they still had the other girls, unfortunately, and they didn’t want to mess with you or the bouncers after how roughed up that guy got.

He hasn’t even come back since. 

A knock is heard at your door, and after checking your appearance, you move to press the button to allow access. Standing there was Poe, his hair slicked back and a navy blue suit— a new look compared to his black suits he had been wearing. Looking down at your dress, you realized you matched unintentionally with him. 

The last few days had been… more work based between you and Poe. He would still do his job— stand in the back of the main room and linger around while you talked to anyone who had information. But after that night, he’d seemed to become more protective of you, but the conversations between you both had been short. 

You wondered if it was because you asked him to undo your dress for you? It couldn’t have been that because he had offered to help you plenty of times and still did. Was it because he realized he called you sweetheart? Not that you minded, but you wondered why he suddenly called you that not once, but twice. Whatever it was, you wished things would go back to normal— or as normal as it could get in this situation. 

Deciding not to bring it up, you give him a small smile.

“Hey, how are you?” 

“I’m fine,” Poe nods, although you notice that it’s more stiff along with his posture and then you realize…

This was Tel talking. 

He steps to the side, and there you see two other girls who worked mainly as dancers giving you friendly waves and smiles. 

“Oh! Hi, Zoras. Hi, Tin.”

“Hi, Kyla,” Zoras said. You noticed right when you first met her the slight lilt in her voice— almost innocent. Had you met her randomly on the street, you wouldn’t have known she worked in a place such as the Crimson Club. 

“We just wanted to see how you were doing?” Tin smiles. 

Looking upon them, you would have been a fool not to notice how gorgeous they both were. The light blue dress of Zoras popped against the deep copper of her skin, and her dark curls bounced with every shake of her head. Tin’s red hair cascades over her fawn, freckled shoulders, to the middle of the waist of her black dress. No one was able to resist the urge to watch them as they danced upon the stage each night. 

Both girls had been the first to check on you as well as welcome you here after that night. They were both very sweet— they at least took the time to try and get to know you while others simply turned their noses up at you. Rix was another one who was friendly, at least you were thankful to have a few other people to talk with. You mentioned recruiting them to Poe, who agreed that they could be more trusted over others here at the club and he would send their information to the Resistance to get more in depth information.

“I’m fine, I was about to head down,” you smile, turning to Poe. “Tel was just getting ready to escort me to the club.” 

The girls look at Poe, who gives them a slight nod. “That’s right. Whenever you’re ready, Kyla.”

“Is it alright if we join you down?” Zoras turns back to you. 

“I don’t mind at all.” 

“Perfect!” Zoras smiles and loops her arm through yours, while Tin does the same. You begin to walk ahead, while Poe trails behind you three at a safe, close distance. 

“By the way,” Tin leans in close, whispering. “I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?”

“Manage to hold yourself back from jumping in the sack with Tel. He’s  _ so _ handsome. I would have done it long ago.” 

The heat rises to your cheeks as you look away from Tin, “O-oh, well… I mean… his job—”

“Also allows him to have any of the services we all give out,” Zoras gives a cheeky grin, her dark curls bouncing as she tilts her head at you. 

“Well, not all of us. Our Untouched One, on the other hand…”

“Unless Tel over there pays the requested amount of credits.”

“No offense, Kyla, but I would have just given him the full session— no credits charged,” Tin snickers, while Zoras smacks her arm. 

As much as you try to force yourself not to, you turn back to see Poe still a few feet behind you. While you knew they were whispering, the hallway was empty— and you knew there was no way Poe didn’t hear what your friends were saying. His eyes connect with yours, and your suspicions are answered by the small smirk he flashes.

_ Cheeky bastard _ , you think, shaking your head as you head into the elevator. 

You, Zoras, and Tin press up against the back of the elevator while Poe stands in front of you— his back facing you three. An awkward silence fills the elevator, so you distract yourself by staring at the floor only until you feel Tin nudge her elbow against your ribs. Looking up, you see how the corner of her mouth quirks up and she nods her head forward, wiggling her brows. 

You follow her gaze, only to realize it was fixated on Poe’s… assets. Eyes widening, you quickly look away, hearing the faint giggle Tin was giving Zoras. Poe pretends not to hear, and quickly heads out of the elevator as soon as the doors open, looking both ways. 

“Alright, ladies,” Poe turns towards you. “It’s safe.”

“Thank you, Tel,” Tin bats her lashes as she walks past him. 

“Tin and I have to go get ready for the stage,” Zoras steps out of the elevator. “But we’ll see you later Kyla. Thank you for escorting us, Tel.” 

Poe nods, giving a friendly smile to Zoras as she walks down the hallway. You knew they were just teasing you, of course you did. So why did you get this overwhelming urge to glare at your friends? 

The stinging pain in both palms of your hands has you unclenching them— you didn’t even realize you were digging your nails into your palms in the first place. 

“Kyla? Are you ready?” 

Poe’s voice pulls you and you face him, your expression pinched as you nod. He furrows his brows, stopping you as you try to move past him. He gently grabs your arm, and all you can do is freeze at his touch. This time he says  _ your _ name, not Kyla’s, in a mere whisper. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing’s wrong. Why would anything be wrong?”

Poe studies you, and you do well not to give in to the look in his eyes. You know he is searching for something— some kind of hint to let him know there is a problem. He raises his brow as the corner of his mouth lifts up and he releases you, stepping back while you fix the sleeve of your dress. 

“Like I said, nothing—“

“What, did you get jealous because of what Tin was saying?” 

He’s teasing. You know he is— the playful glint in his eye gives it away. It’s also the first sign of Poe that you’ve seen in the last few days. 

“Jealous?” You scoff. “What— why would I get jealous?” 

“You tell me,” Poe leans against the elevator doorway. 

A tense silence stirs between you both and while you did enjoy that Poe was actually talking to you, and not your alias, all you can do is shake your head and look away. 

“I have to go find Boz, he said he needed to talk to me.” 

“Of course.”

You move to walk past him, and only freeze when you hear him say your name softly. Not turning your head, you stay staring ahead through the hallway. Even when he walks up behind you, you can’t bring yourself to look at him.

Because you didn’t want him to see just how much you love hearing him say your name.

He leans close, his breath fanning against your ear— a shiver crawling up your spine. “Be careful out there, apparently a larger group of First Order officers are supposed to be here tonight. I’ll be close by, don’t worry. Okay, sweetheart?”

You didn’t know what you were expecting him to say, but calling you sweetheart for a third time definitely wasn’t it. And you  _ definitely _ didn’t expect him to stand so close to you— close enough that his chest was almost pressed up against your back. All you had to do was lean back a little more, to feel him completely pressed up against you. 

_ Stop it, stop it, stop it! _

“I know you will,” you quickly say. “You always are, I can count on that.” 

You didn’t even wait for him to respond, because you were already making your way out of the elevator, down the hall to the club— the faint sound of the music growing louder the closer you got to the door. Poe quickly manages to catch up, opening the door for you, and you see the same sight as you would every other night here. 

Making your way through the club, you push past the large groups until you spot Boz all the way at the bar. Poe moves close to you, shielding you from others as they all gawk at you. You always felt safe when Poe was near you, so you became more relaxed and paid no mind to the straying eyes. 

As you approach the bar, Boz turns to you, his face filled with glee. “There you are my darling!” 

He comes up, cupping your cheeks with his hands so lightly— like you were a delicate flower he didn’t want to bruise. Boz was actually a sweet man, and he did seem to show favor to you more than the others, some of which showed their displeasure at that. He did seem as though he was a bit protective of you, but also you believed it was mainly because of the situation— he didn’t want anything to happen to you before the right man came along with the highest payment.

You smile as Boz lowers his hands, “You said you wanted to see me?” 

“Yes!” He claps his hands. “We may have actually found someone who may be perfect.”

“Oh? What do you—“

“A gentleman has arrived,” he turns you to face the private booths. “See him there? The one in the black suit with the red handkerchief in his chest pocket.” 

You follow Boz’s gaze, until your eyes settle on a man taking a sip of his drink. His clean cut, golden blonde hair is perfectly gelled back— if there was a sliver of grey in his hair, you couldn’t tell. A few women, your coworkers, try approaching him but he simply waves them off, not giving them a chance to speak. By his appearance, especially the lavish black suit he was wearing, you knew he had to be of high status. 

“Who is—“

“Let’s go my darling,” Boz quickly pulls you away before Poe gets a chance to speak. 

Giving Poe a solemn look, you turn to follow Boz as he leads you through the crowd. As you get closer, a strange familiarity washes over you. You swore you’ve seen this man before. Maybe you’ve seen him around the club before and just didn’t notice him right away?

“Boz, do you know who he is?”

“Tyris Pic, made out of credits, mind you,” he chuckles. “Now, why don’t you work your charms on him, dear.” 

Your heartbeat quickens— you know what Boz wants you to do. Putting on your best smile and nodding, Boz grins before he walks up to Tyris while you stray behind him. 

“Hello Mr. Pic, how have we been settling?”

“Fine, thank you,” he says, each sound articulated with his smooth accent. You believed he might have been from Chandrilla. 

You watch as he takes a drink, the liquid a bright blue like his eyes, which flicker over to you. He sets his glass down, leaning back into his seat. 

“Might I ask who this beautiful creature here is?” 

“Of course,” Boz simpers, stepping out of the way to reveal you. “May I introduce our Untouched One, our Sparkling Kyber… Kyla Tille. Kyla, my dear, this is—

“Tyris Pic,” the man says, straightening his suit as he stands up, holding his hand out. “Charmed.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Pic—“

“Please,” he gently takes your hand, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. “Call me Tyris.” 

You put on a gracious smile, pulling your hand back as Boz claps his hands. 

“I’ll let you both get acquainted.”

As Boz walks off gleefully, Tyris motions towards the booth, waving down a server droid.

“May I interest you in buying a drink?” 

“If you insist.” 

++++++

Poe’s jaw tightens as he watches the blonde haired man wrap his arm just above your shoulders. He’d been watching you both for a while, since you walked away with Boz, and so far he doesn’t like what he’s seen. 

He doesn’t like the way the man is touching you. He doesn’t like the way he leans close to whisper in your ear. And he especially doesn’t like the way you laugh at something he says. 

Something about this guy— whether it was how he looked or just the smug grin he kept on his face— made Poe feel uneasy. 

Just as Tin walks by, Poe manages to grab her arm and pull her to the side. Tin smirks, leaning against the wall. 

“Well, I knew you would come to your senses—“

“Easy, Tin,” Poe releases her. “What do you know about that guy over there with Kyla?” 

“What makes you think I know who he is?” She raises a brow, crossing her arms. 

“You always walk up to the same men— you’re good with faces and names— mainly because you know which ones pay well and which ones won’t.” 

She narrows her eyes, an amused look on her face. “Glad to hear you’ve been watching me.”

“Tin,” Poe’s voice becomes stern and she gently pats his chest. 

“I’m teasing. But, I overheard Boz talking about some important guy coming in. His name is Tyris Pic.” 

Poe repeats the name a few times, stepping back. “Thanks, Tin.”

“No problem, but you might want to ease up a bit.”

“Ease what up?”

“Don’t want anyone to see just how jealous Kyla’s bodyguard gets when she is with other men, right?”

Poe’s mouth opens and closes, struggling to come up with coherent sentences. Tin gives a teasing laugh, stepping away from him. 

“Don't worry, your secret is safe with me,” she turns away, latching onto another man’s arm. “How are you today, handsome?”

Poe shakes his head, glancing over to the booth where you still sit with the man— Tyris. Now that Poe has a name, he needs to know  _ exactly _ who he is. 

Poe asks another escort to watch over you while he heads to the fresher, and quickly leaves the club. Stealing glances both ways, he heads into a utility closet, where he pulls out his comm device. 

“Finn? Come in, Finn.”

“Poe? I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon. We got the information on the names you gave us: Rix, Zoras, and Tin? They—“

“We’ll get back to them, buddy. But I need your help, I got another name for you.” 

“Alright, who are we checking on, now?”

“What do you know about a Tyris Pic?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some overprotective Poe whom we love dearly and want to see more of amirite?

It was times like these when Poe wished he was back at the Resistance Base— where he could escape to his X-Wing with BB-8 and just fly amongst the stars, basking in the silence and the seemingly, never ending freedom that space had to offer. He loved just looking down, seeing the way the land and water made up the planet. It was always where he felt the most sane. At least there, it was the closest to knowing what peace could feel like even in the midst of the war. 

Here, he was stuck between the same walls, constantly walking the same path throughout the club, seeing the same patrons, and trying to get whatever information he could either about the other workers or whatever drunk First Order officers would loudly spill along with their drinks usually. 

He missed flying.

He missed his friends.

But at least he wasn’t alone in this. He still had you. 

Poe had always been fond of you since the moment he met you. Your hard work and determination towards the Resistance inspired him, but your kindness and willingness to help others is what caught his eye. That’s why he had become so protective of you. 

Sure, you were pretty badass already even without him being there— he still can’t help but think of the way you stood your ground and nearly snapped that man’s wrist in half when he laid his hand on you. And don’t get him started on how he would glance over at you when you took down your sparring opponent in the training room before all this was going on. Poe knew that you were able to hold your own physically, but Poe couldn’t risk anything happening to you.

That’s why he currently stands there, glowering at the way you laugh at something that Tyris Prick— sorry,  _ Pic _ — says. Poe forced himself to look away.

Since being introduced to him, he started coming to the club more frequently. He always requested to see you, and Poe would watch miserably as you talked, laughed, and shared one or two drinks with him. Something about this guy did not settle right with Poe. He especially did not like the way he was looking at you right now. 

When Poe asked Finn about any information on the guy, he said that he would look into it. He also noted that the name did sound familiar. Poe just wished he was able to hear back from him soon. 

After checking his regular posts, Poe decides to glance back only to find that you and Tyris were nowhere to be found. 

He is way more alert now— never had you taken off without at least waiting to give him a signal or even telling him straight up. And the fact that Tyris wasn’t there, either only made him feel more on edge. 

Before Poe can move from his post in search of you, Jeza steps in front of him, placing her hand on his chest. 

“You look a little lonely, handsome. Care for some company? I don’t charge much,” she smirks. 

Poe sighs, grabbing her hand and pulling it off of him. “Not now, Jeza. I have to find Kyla—“

“Oh, please. I’m much more fun than she is, and I can actually play with you.” 

Poe was getting agitated, this wasn’t the first time Jeza made advances towards him. Whether she was joking or not, he did not enjoy having to deal with her. Sure, others would offer fun nights and good company that Poe would reject. Hell, there was even Tin, but Poe at least knew she was joking. 

What made him resent Jeza even more was the way she often talked about you. It was no secret there were a few girls who threw glares at you daily just because their customers would drool at the sight of you, but no one verbally claimed their dislike except for Jeza.

Poe only shakes his head and moves past her, in search of you. 

Pushing past a group of patrons who are too busy watching the entertainment on stage, he nearly topples over a server droid. Poe displays a calm demeanor when in reality sirens are ringing in his ears. His senses block out his surroundings and he tries focusing them on locating you. 

When he doesn’t spot you anywhere inside the club, he decides to check outside— very rarely do the girls leave the club during business hours, but they were still allowed to leave whenever. He glances to the window, and manages to spot a glimpse of you walking past it with Tyris. 

The patience Poe had now snapped like a twig and he rushed outside. Just as you laugh at something Tyris says, Poe steps in front of you both. 

“Tel—“

“You’re not supposed to leave without telling me,  _ Kyla _ .” Poe says, his tone sharp.

Tyris knits his brows, almost in an amused way. “Sorry, who are you?”

“Tyris, this is Tel. He’s my escort.”

“Your escort? Well, as you can see she is in one piece. So if you’ll excuse us—“

At this point, everything happens in an instant. Poe grabs Tyris by his collar, and despite how much shorter he is, he manages to shove him up against the wall just slightly. Poe feels your hands on his arm, as you try to loosen his grip. 

“Tel, stop.”

“I’m supposed to keep watch over you, Kyla. What if something happened?”

“We just went on a walk to get some fresh air. That’s it. Now let him go.” 

Poe breathes sharply through his nose, still staring up at the man with an undisguised, furious look. In return, Tyris gives Poe a smug grin, one of those that clearly states he doesn't care simply because of his status. Poe had the sense to strangle him right then and there, but when he feels your hands squeeze his arm, he relents and releases Tyris.

Poe steps back, watching as Tyris smooths out his shirt. Poe feels your hands pull away as you step towards Tyris— and he doesn’t realize how much he misses the simple touch from you.

“Are you alright?”

“Fine, fine,” Tyris waves you off. “Your escort really takes his job seriously, doesn’t he?”

You force a thin smile. “He’s just very protective. Even when there’s no need to be.”

Shooting a glance at Poe, he looks down before clearing his throat.

“Forgive me, Ms. Tille. But I stand by my actions. Also, it’s actually time for you to retire to bed. You have an early morning, remember?”

You stare at Poe, and he knows you're pissed but he doesn’t care. He just wants to get you away from Tyris as quickly as possible. In response to Poe’s statement, you nod curtly, before turning to give Tyris an apologetic smile.

“Mr. Dara is right, Tyris. I do have an early morning and need to be well rested. Thank you for the evening walk.”

“Of course,” he takes your hand, kissing it. Poe refrains from rolling his eyes. “I shall see you soon.”

He then turns to Poe. “I’m assuming I’ll see more of you, Mr. Dara. Have a good night.”

Poe doesn’t respond, and only turns to follow you once you decide to head back inside. Poe stays behind you as you walk briskly to the elevator, and you don’t even say one word to him the entire ride up. 

But as soon as the door to the bedroom closes, you face him and Poe is not prepared for the anger in your tone.

“What the  _ kriff _ , Poe? Are you trying to blow our cover?”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You can’t just go up to anyone and man handle them like that! Especially Mr. Pic!”

Poe scoffs, shaking his head as he places his hands on his hips. “I’m not sorry for what I did.”

“Poe—“

“There’s something about this guy, okay? I don’t know what it is, but he is not what he seems.”

“You’re being ridiculous. He’s been nothing but nice to me—“

“Please, I know you see how he acts to everyone that he thinks is below him. You saw how he looked down on me just for being a bodyguard.”

Your mouth gapes open, as if you’re trying to find something to reply with. Poe doesn’t give you the chance as he steps towards you. 

“Just… trust me. There’s something going on. I’m going to find out—“

“Poe, please just stop.”

He says your name but you hold your hand up, stopping him.

“You can’t just jump to conclusions because you don’t like the guy.”

“But—“

“I’m serious, Poe. Just leave him alone, okay?” You say, clearly annoyed. ”We can’t blow our cover. We’ve been in this for a while now and what we got so far is working.”

You grab your robe, and Poe watches as you head to the refresher.

“Now, I’m going to shower and get ready to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.”

You close the door behind you before Poe can retort, and he stands dumbfounded. Poe doesn’t know what the sickening feeling forming in his stomach and chest is, but he can’t stand it much longer. He leaves the room, and walks down the hallway out towards one of the balconies. 

++++++

The cool, light breeze that brushes against Poe’s face is soothing, but the city air is nothing compared to the clean, brisk air of Ajan Kloss that he had grown accustomed to. Sure, the view was nice, but he could barely see the stars shining above. That’s what he truly missed, and it felt as if a part of him was empty without it. As he stares out to the city, seeing lights from buildings and speeders flying past, Poe can’t help but think of the argument. 

How is it that you can’t see what he sees? That this guy is bad news and Poe has a feeling that soon his true intentions will be shown. Sure, the guy has done nothing but treat you decently, but the way Poe catches him staring at you every now and then gives him an uneasy feeling. Almost as if he was an Edan tiger and you were his next prey.

Poe didn’t like that one bit. 

Sighing, Poe reaches into his pocket, and grabs a pack of cigarras. He stares down at them— he doesn’t even smoke but he figured that Tel would, which is why he carried them around seemingly for show. Poe turns one in the pack before he pulls it out, putting it between his lips as he searches for a lighter in his other pockets. 

As the bitterness of the tabac hits his tongue while he finally finds the lighter, the door hisses open and Poe turns to see Rix, Tin, and Zoras walk out. Poe was relieved to see them, he at least got along with them and after Finn gave him some background information about them, he knew they were trustworthy.

Rix turned out to have one hell of a past. Though the quietest one, he is actually a master splicer and also managed to crack a few First Order codes and shut down some AT-AT walkers that were attacking the small town he was taking cover at. This put him really high on the First Order wanted list for sure, and he knew he had to go into hiding. That caught Poe by surprise for sure, considering how awkward and quiet the Rodian was.

Zoras had previously traveled around the galaxy, bouncing planet to planet to perform with the galactic circus she was a part of. Turns out, she was very talented: an acrobat, often showing off her agility and flexibility throughout shows. She was the star of the show, with her name and face plastered along every poster that was printed out. Although after an incident having to do with the First Order getting the circus disbanded caused them all to split, Zoras figured that being a featured dancer at the Crimson Club would be a way to lay low. 

Tin, on the other hand, didn’t have much of a backstory. She had a way with words, Poe noticed— a natural pickpocket. And what better way to use those gifts than in the red-light district? Tin regularly conned her usual customers into paying more than what is usually offered for doing much less. Hell, if Poe didn’t know better he probably would have fallen for many of her tricks like the others did. 

Each one of them had their talents, and Poe realized just how advantageous they would help make the Resistance against the First Order.

“Well, that’s a nasty habit, isn’t it Tel?” Zoras nods at the unlit cigarra. 

Poe sighs, before he pulls it out of his mouth and flicks it over the edge. 

“Something on your mind, handsome?” Tin asks, leaning up against the railing of the balcony. “This wouldn’t have to do with our girl, Kyla, now would it?” 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Well, considering the way your jaw twitched at the mention of her name and the lack of eye contact, I would say it does have something to do with her.” 

Poe really needed to work on his facial and body movements, he realizes. 

“Let me ask you guys something,” he turns, now facing the three of them. “What do you think of that Tyris Pic?”

“I don’t think about him at all,” Rix states bluntly. Poe scoffs a laugh, patting his shoulder. 

“He’s handsome, though, gives you a run for your money,” Tin jokes, nudging Poe with her elbow. 

“Why are you asking?” Zoras tilts her head.

“Isn’t it obvious? Tel here is tired of sharing  _ The Sparkling Kyber _ with him.”

“No, that’s not it,” Poe quickly denies.

“Oh, then what is it?”

“There’s something sketchy about this guy. I can’t figure it out yet, but he’s bad news.”

The three glance at one another, clearly skeptical at his statement. Part of him doesn’t blame them, of course he sounds ridiculous when there isn’t any given proof yet. Zoras is the first to speak, crossing her arms as she steps forward.

“Tel, are you sure this isn’t about something else?”

“Like what?”

“That you’re jealous of Mr. Pic,” Rix says, simply. Poe is quick to face Rix, who only shrugs. “Just saying.”

“I’m not jealous—“

“You know what this reminds me of?” Rix intercedes, raising a scaled green finger. “Auren and Lorn.”

“Oh my stars, right! I forgot about them.” Tin pushes off the railing of the balcony. “Didn’t they head somewhere together?”

“Who are Auren and Lorn?” Poe asks.

“Auren used to be a dancer here. And Lorn was one of her regular clients. But he wasn’t just that.”

“They were in love. Auren used to give him private dances, and then slowly stopped giving her other usuals dances as well,” Zoras sighs. “It was plainly obvious to everyone.”

“One of her other, more high ranking customers turned out to be a General for the First Order. He wasn’t too happy about it, and threatened the two of them  _ and _ Boz.” 

“But then they took off. Just disappeared one night. Everyone says that they skipped the planet to be together, but others say that the First Order grabbed them before they could.” 

Everyone stays quiet after that. Whether or not the latter happened, the fact that the First Order was involved sent chills throughout Poe’s body. It just seems that you both can’t get away from them.

“You may not see it, but we do, Tel,” Zoras says. “We see how protective the escorts are, but you can be on a whole different level when it comes to Kyla.”

“I told you to dial it down,” Tin sings.

“There’s nothing to dial down,” Poe huffs, slightly annoyed. “I’m just doing my job.”

“And taking it more seriously than others would. Plus, you look at her differently.”

Poe wants to deny it, he really does. Deep down, something is keeping him from doing so, but he doesn’t know exactly  _ what _ that is. 

So he only shakes his head, not even sparing a glance at his three friends— which Poe realizes is the first time he’s actually thought of them as friends. 

“I’m going to bed, I’ll see you guys down at the club tomorrow.”

He doesn’t give them a chance to say anything, because he just  _ has _ to get out of there as quickly as he can. 

Poe doesn’t know why everything Rix, Zoras, and Ton said to him affects him in such a way. Sure, he is very protective of you— okay, maybe he can be a little too overbearing. But that’s because he doesn’t want you to get hurt or in any type of trouble.

But… what if it is something more? Or is it just the fact that you’re the only familiar thing in his life at this moment? Were Rix, Zoras, and Tin right? 

Then he realizes… shit, they are right.

Because every night since before the mission even started, he felt this tug towards you. He always had to make sure you were okay, that you had eaten or were prepared for everything. He always glanced over at you in case you decided you needed him and he would quickly drop whatever he was doing just to help you. You became his first priority. 

Not to mention how he often thought about you even if you were right next to him— how he loved hearing your laugh or seeing you smile, the smell of the perfume you wore slowly became his favorite scent. And it wasn’t just his thoughts, you also invaded his dreams. They started off as just simple dreams, but then over time since he’d gotten to know you, they became something… more. And he often scolded himself for it because he  _ shouldn’t _ think of you in those ways. You were his partner and he knew there were boundaries set. 

As Poe continues down the hall, he finds himself automatically in front of your door. He should apologize, right? For almost putting you guys at risk? Although he doesn’t regret shoving Mr.  _ Prick  _ up against the wall, he knows it made you upset. And since you’re all he has in this moment, he can’t risk something like this getting in between you both.

He stares at your door, and though he lifts his hand up, he doesn’t move it an inch closer. He was sure you were asleep by now— it was late, and you had been spending your nights with Tyris. This was probably the earliest you got to bed this week.

Poe doesn’t want to ruin whatever sweet dreams you are having. He knows he should apologize, but your well-being right now is important. With a heavy sigh and guilt-bearing weight in his chest, he turns away to go to his own room. 

When he dreams that night, it’s filled with the wonderful sound of your laughter and the beautiful sight of your smile— at something he said and not Tyris.


End file.
